Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest
by sealedtemple
Summary: What will happen when two girls are tasked with saving three different kingdoms?
1. Chapter 1 - Pray to the Dark

Negantria was once a continent ruled by those called the First Dragons. These dragons allowed their dragon blood to rule them, attacking friend and foe alike to quench their thirst for blood. As time passed, their bodies grew wary of their fighting and injuries. One by one, the dragons fell to their wounds and fatigue, and their corpses were left to rot. Before they died, the dragons each bestowed their blood to a human of their choice. Some of these humans died in the effort to guard their dragons from the other, but some survived and formed a nation for themselves. As time passed, only two First Dragons remained-the Dusk and Dawn Dragon and the Dragon Sage. The Dusk and Dawn Dragon abandoned the world, simply vanishing one day to never be seen again. The Dragon Sage fell into obscurity, hiding amongst villages and leaving humans to fend for themslelves. Left with little more than the land on which they stood and the memories of the war, humans managed to create a society that would be split in two, and as time passed these splits would become Hoshido and Nohr.

The humans seemed still quite eager to continue battle despite the fall of the First Dragons, and unease grew between the nations. Those that had been blessed with great power through dragon blood were considered the leaders of the nations, and they met to discuss an agreement. Exhausted, they agreed to stop the fighting, if only for a time.

And with that, time passed on...

_/_

_"I fought in your name, hoping you would reawaken as the man you once were."_

"Leo, that makes the third training sword that you've broken this week!" Camilla called out with a huff. "We're already running low, and Father wants me to train, too!"

"Your strikes are too rough," Xander said. "And predictable. If you want to get better with the sword, you need to put more time into the way you move instead of the power you put into your strikes."

The four remaining Nohrian royal children stood around the training grounds. A barely teenaged Camilla stood off to the side as a spectator with the newborn Elise in her arms. Xander and Leo stood in the center, their training swords at the ready, hoping to test each other's strength. Leo was much younger—a preteen, while Xander was reaching fifteen—but he had clumsy strength and solid resolve that served as the only thing keeping him on his feet every time Xander won a duel. The sky overhead, like it always was in Nohr, was overcast, with an approaching storm in the distance. But it was difficult to see that dark sky, since the Nohrian capital, and training grounds, rested deep in a hole that served as the capital of Nohr, Windmire.

"Just because you're the only one with an actual mother doesn't mean you're better than me!" Leo spat. He threw the broken pieces of his sword on the ground.

Xander grew stiff. His training sword trembled in his hands. "Leo-"

"Leo!" Camilla snapped, holding Elise close to her chest as if to shield her from the harsh comment. "That was mean! He was just trying to help!"

But the boy didn't listen, already storming off to the castle. Camilla chased after him while Elise stirred, letting out small cries that would soon turn to harsh wails. Xander stood in the center of the training grounds in silence, trying to choke down Leo's comment. He knew that Leo hadn't meant to hurt anyone's feelings, but even as a child not even ten, he was cold and quick to use his words to wound. He just needed time to control what he said and to whom he said it to.

Xander was the eldest of the four royal children of Nohr. He was the only one who was born to Queen Katarina, King Garon's wife before she died soon thereafter. Camilla, Leo, and Elise were born to concubines—and the former two had the Concubine Wars fresh on their mind. They'd watched their mothers grow jealous and kill their brothers and sisters in an effort to gain their father's favor, and they'd been forced to administer some of the deaths silently and without complaint. Leo's mother had even gone for Camilla's life, but she'd survived with only a terrible sickness from being poisoned, which left her bedridden for weeks, to prove her guilt.

Leo's words were cold, and perhaps more of a knife toward himself than toward Xander, but it was an indicator about how the others felt about the only child of Queen Katarina.

"Xander."

_Father._

The boy turned his head, half expecting to see Iago standing behind him. But it was King Garon himself, Xander's father, and beside him, clenching his hand with a death grip, was a young girl with platinum hair.

"Father?" Bile rose in Xander's throat as he realized that the girl wore Hoshidan clothing. Blood stained her clothes, specked her face, stained her socks and dripped off her sandals. She was only a toddler, but her expression was cold and distant. "Father...Who..." Xander choked back fearful tears. He knew he would see this sort of thing when his father sent him into battle, but images raced through his head of what could have happened to this girl. And why was she with _King Garon_? "Who is this? Why is she here?"

King Garon's own expression was pained. He refused to meet his son's eyes, instead turning to the broken training sword on the ground. "I must speak with you...in private. In your own quarters."

"What's going on? What's wrong? Why do you have a Hoshidan girl?"

"Shut up and come, boy!" King Garon snapped. "Iago made sure that no one was in this part of the castle so that I could speak with you!"

Xander, hoping that everything would be explained once they got to his room, obediently followed his father to his room, clasping his hands behind his back.

Though she refused to meet his gaze, he couldn't take his eyes off the girl. She never said a word, but he could see the tears running down her cheeks and her hands trembled so terribly that when Garon handed her a cup she dropped it. They stepped silently into Xander's quarters, and Garon locked the door behind her.

Once inside they sat on the side of his bed, and King Garon placed the girl in Xander's lap. The boy wasn't eager to get blood on his clothes, but he tried placing an arm around her in an effort to soothe her. She shied away from his touch.

"Father." Xander strained his voice to keep quiet. "Who is she?"

"He name is Corrin," King Garon replied. "A Princess of Hoshido. I...don't remember much else. Just...pretend she is your sister now."

"_Father!_" Xander shrunk away from his dad, and the girl curled up at the sound of her name. "You kidnapped Hoshidan royalty? They are going to be after our heads!"

"I know. I would not have done it—"

"Then why did you? What are you going to do with her? She is _royalty, _Father!"

"Just calm down!" King Garon snapped. "The deed is done. I can't explain myself either. I hardly remember the scene, only...only that the king of Hoshido is dead. I ordered him shot down. It's like something came over me. I plan to send the girl to the Northern Fortress and act as if she's my child, but I must keep her hidden there. I'll leave it to the maids to take care of her. I want you to train her to be a warrior as any child of mine would be, and that she won't be allowed to leave that fortress until Nohr's ways run through her very veins."

"So you're going to treat her like you do Azura? Are you going to leave her to die once she serves her purpose?"

"Azura is different." King Garon fell silent as Xander stared at him with an anguished expression, his furrowed brows demanding an explanation. Finally, he continued. "The public does not like Azura. I admit, I care too much about public image and so I leave her alone. But it is too late to make amends now. She already hates me." King Garon averted his gaze has he muttered the last few words, attempting to hide his moment of weakness. But Xander could hear the pain that plagued his heart. "And Arete...She died last night. Around the same time that I...captured Corrin."

There was no relation between the two events as far as Xander could tell, yet the way King Garon worded his explanation indicated one. Xander remained silent, absorbing his Father's words with growing unease. This was surely going to change the entire course of Nohr's future.

"Xander, I'm sorry. For everything you and your brother and sisters have had to endure. I'm just as sure as you are that Hoshido will come for our throats in response, and it will probably bring war. I need you to be ready for such things to come to pass. And if my life is taken...I hope that you learn from my mistakes and work for Nohr's prosperity."

"Father, you talk like it's too late. You can still fix this. Just let someone bring Princess Corrin back to Hoshido and-"

"I have already assassinated the king of Hoshido, Xander. It is _far _too late to take it back. War with Hoshido is almost suicide, but imagine! All those lush fields, the bright skies, the clean lakes and streams: that could belong to Nohr. It would be a long and hard war, but if we can win..."

"At what cost? How many lives? How many homes and villages?"

Madness flickered in King Garon's eyes, and suddenly Xander was very afraid of his father, of his very own blood. "Oh, Xander, my son. You will see..."

\\\

While his Father retreated to his room and came to be absorbed in his work, it was Xander that took up the task of putting Corrin at ease. The girl went where she was told, did what she was told, and though Xander tried to tell her that he wouldn't be angry if she told him no, she remained wordless and continued to do everything he asked her to. She spoke to no one.

Except Camilla.

Though Xander had explicitly been told not to speak of where Corrin was from, he told Camilla, knowing that if any of them could get Corrin out of her own thoughts, it was her. The next morning, Camilla woke Corrin up and took her to the bath, where they spent an hour in their. When the two came out, Corrin seemed more at ease, though as soon as she left Camilla's side she would tense.

Camilla disclosed what Corrin told her to Xander and Xander alone. She said that Corrin's mother was the newly crowned Queen Mikoto, who was a very kind woman whose first action as queen of Hoshido was to make every effort to avoid a full on war with Nohr. But she claimed her father was a dragon, which both siblings knew wasn't true. But she wouldn't tell Camilla anything else regarding him. As for King Sumeragi, she had been with him when he was ambushed, and he had died trying to protect her.

While Corrin still only felt comfortable around Camilla, it felt right that it would be that way. Leo cared nothing for her, and Elise was too young to remember that there was once a point in time where Corrin was not there. Xander's unease slowly died down, lingering but not twisting his stomach as it had.

Until the day the girl completely changed.

Camilla had been playing soccer with Corrin in the courtyard. Just as it seemed Corrin was going to win, Iago stepped out of the courtyard, tome in hand. Everyone tensed, staring at him as if he were an intruder.

"I need to see Lady Corrin," Iago said with a scowl. He gave Xander in particular a nasty glare, and Xander didn't hesitate to reciprocate the look.

"For what?" Camilla asked, stepping closer to the girl and clenching her fists.

"It's your father's orders, Milady. He wishes to speak with her."

Corrin glanced at Camilla with fearful eyes. Camilla hesitated, refusing to undo her fists, but turned to her. "Go with him, sweetie. You can come back out and play again when he gets done."

For a moment, it seemed that Corrin was going to refuse. She simply stood there, staring at her apparent older sister in silence. But then she headed toward Iago, her head drooping.

They disappeared inside the castle.

For a moment, the three children exchanged looks, lips sealed shut. Even Elise, who was now old enough to walk, but still learning how to talk, was silent, apparently understanding the tension.

"I wanna get back to the game," Leo finally said, stepping toward the ball. "Corrin had her turn."

Camilla shook her head and stepped away from the ball, so Xander took her place. They did their best to suppress the fear that lingered over their heads, but during the whole hour Corrin was with Iago they could not lift the unease. Camilla refused to play until Corrin returned.

When Corrin returned, her dress was crooked and she had a nasty, purple bruise on her knee. Her hair was messy and sticking up in places that it shouldn't be sticking up in, but a butterfly hairpin had been crudely shoved into it. Iago had several scratches on his face and a huge bite on his arm. It almost appeared as if he had been bitten by a wolf. Despite this, Corrin positively beamed.

"Xander, Xander! Look at my hairpin!" she exclaimed, yanking it out of her hair and running toward the child in question.

Xander took a step back, his eyes wide with shock and his mouth hanging open. It was the first time he'd ever heard her voice, much less seen her so happy. The worst part was that she looked like she'd just gotten in a fight, yet this was how she acted. Leo's eyes bulged and he was speechless.

Camilla at first wore the same look of surprise, but then she quickly recovered. She turned on Iago with a deadly look on her face. It was a look she'd never worn before, and suddenly the other children were frightened.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH?" She ran at Iago with the intent to kill. Though he was much bigger than her, she easily brought him down and he barely held back her blows. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" she chanted that single question until Iago managed to throw her off, his eyes wide with terror. She came at him again, but he struck her with a weak lightning spell. She convulsed and fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

There was a moment of silence. Camilla didn't move, but she clenched her fists so hard that her nails sunk into her palms and drew blood. Corrin cowered behind her brothers, unable to understand why her sister was so angry.

Iago held his hand ready to cast another spell should Camilla rush at him again, and he slowly got to his feet."L-Lady Camilla, you'll answer to your father for your actions just now—"

"Like hell I will," Camilla snapped as she stood on wobbly feet. She still wore her glare, but the energy behind her rage was gone. She followed him inside and didn't come out again.

When Xander saw her the next morning, she had no memory of the incident or of anything ever being wrong. As far as she was concerned, King Garon was truly Corrin's father. She still doted on Corrin, but their relationship was different now that Corrin was open with everyone.

King Garon eventually ordered Corrin to be taken to the Northern Fortress, and Xander decided that he would do it. While he was gone, Leo confronted his father over the incident the day before. Iago took him to a separate room, and when Xander met him again he seemed to have forgotten that Corrin was kidnapped as well.

When Xander next visited the Northern Fortress, he asked Corrin who her parents were. She told him that King Garon and Arete were her father and mother. She asked when she would be able to see her daddy again, and Xander, mortified, told her when she grew up strong she would get to go home.

When he left, he realized that he was the last one who knew the truth of Corrin's past.

He learned to keep silent, knowing that if he spoke out, Iago would alter his memories as well. He clung to the truth in silence, hoping that in the end it would change nothing.

In the end, it would change everything.

\\\

"Your Majesty, from my understanding you requested my attendance." Azura stood before Mikoto in the throne room, her hands held firmly at her side. She'd made sure that her dress was neat and her hair was brushed before answering Mikoto's request. Though the two women shared a secret in silence, Azura held an insurmountable respect for Mikoto. The woman had saved her life so many years ago when she rescued her from Hoshidan soldiers that had kidnapped her without telling the queen. Mikoto was kind, but she also did not allow others to step on her.

Queen Mikoto of Hoshido stood up, allowing her black hair to fall down her back. She wore a beatiful, white dress, and an elaborate crown decorated her head. Mikoto gave Azura a warm smile, her face positively glowing with life despite her age. "You don't need to be quite so formal. After all, we're like family, are we not?"

"I suppose. You _did _know my mother," Azura said. "But what if someone finds out? You're the queen of Hoshido. Regardless of how long I have been here, there is still a chance that I could be labelled a traitor. What if they realize how closely associated we are?"

"Your existence here has been kept secret for years, Azura. The only ones who even know you are from Nohr are Sumeragi's children, and they have promised me not to speak of you to anyone," Mikoto said. "And they already know of my attempts to improve relations between Hoshido and Nohr. I'm sure that they won't mind as much that we're close.c"

"Yes... What did you need? I can't think of anything that would require me over the others. Aside from a song." She giggled at the thought of when the Hoshidan royals tried to sing. It didn't go well, to say the least.

"Well..." Mikoto averted her eyes and suppressed a grin, apparently thinking of the same thing. But moments later that grin disappeared, and her face grew grave. "You're the only one in this castle that was family to King Garon. He knows who you are, and they're most likely to share secrets with you more than anyone else."

"You want me to go to Nohr as a spy?" Azura asked, eyes widening. "Will you truly launch an attack on Nohr?"

"Well...I suppose you could say that. You know that King Sumeragi was killed, and that my daughter was with him when he died. Yet...I don't think that Corrin was killed with him. I just have a hunch that she is still alive and well. I...was wondering if you could go to Nohr and look for her."

"But the chance is slim that Corrin is with the royal family," Azura replied. "We still don't know who killed Sumeragi, and she was with him."

"Don't tell anyone that I said this, but I'm almost certain that it was King Garon himself that ordered him killed. After all, it was in the middle of the streets in Cheve, and no one has seemed willing to speak of the incident whether they witnessed it or not."

Azura felt a pang of annoyance. "You think he killed your husband and still want peace with him?" she asked calmly, yet at the same time her voice struck with the force of a thousand daggers. "You're almost positive that it was King Garon who kidnapped your daughter? And then you still want peace with him? How can you still bear to look him in the eye and regard him with a smile? This isn't like you."

"I think that he is sick, Azura. And your mother would have said the same." Mikoto paused, her gaze drifting toward the banners that hung in the throne room. The elaborate floors, the sliding doors, all of it: she'd been in this palace for years and still felt lost and alone. The people still judged her for her decision to strive for peace, and now Azura was too. "He's changed. It's been difficult to meet with him because he's so violent."

"My mother would also say that you are far too kind for your own good. He destroyed your life."

"I know what you are trying to say, Azura." Pain wrought Mikoto's face. "But I also need to think of the entire kingdom, and I believe that war with Nohr is the last thing Hoshido needs. King Sumeragi left this nation to me, and I won't let it be a ravaged battlefield as long as I can help it. But I still ache to see Corrin again. I doubt even I could recognize her, but...I-I just need to know how she is doing, regardless of if she wants to come home or not."

Azura hesitated, her anger fading as she recalled the times in Nohr where she would be locked in her room for days with only food and water, hardly even allowed to speak with her mother. Camilla often managed to sneak into her room with candy and a loving smile on her face, but otherwise her life in Nohr had been a nightmare that she'd hoped to escape. She didn't want to return to the dark nation if she could help it, but Mikoto had done so much for her. To deny her this single request would be selfish. "All right. I will return to Nohr and search for Corrin. But I must go alone—being with any Hoshidan soldiers will put me at risk at this point."

"Truly? You'll find her for me?" Mikoto's expression lit up with gratitude, and her voice cracked as her eyes welled up with tears. "Thank you so much. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Azura stepped up to embrace her, smiling softly. "Just...don't make me go back. I'll do what I can to make sure I return with your daughter or news of her."

\\\

Two days later, Azura awoke to an eerily silent morning. Sunlight pierced the young woman's eyes, disturbing her rest. She sat up, glancing around her room. She had a pack with sanitary napkins and medical supplies if she ever needed it. A spear stood dutifully against the wall, always at the ready for when she needed it. There had been rumors of Faceless, a monster created by Nohrian mages, at the border. She needed to be prepared if she ran into one.

_I return to Nohr today._

The thought of her setting out later that day brought her to reality with a start. She sat up, gluing her eyes to the wall. Though she had been fervently planning for the trip from the moment she agreed to it, her heart still pounded wildly in her chest at the very thought of seeing her Nohrian family again. How would they respond to her now? Would they welcome her with open arms, or has distrust blossomed in their hearts?

Mikoto thought that Azura should have, in the very least, a single soldier go with her just to make sure that nothing happened. But Azura felt that if any soldier was with her, she would be the first on King Garon's list to be executed for treason. After spending so many years "in captivity", she had to return with no indication that her heart belonged with Hoshido.

Azura pulled herself out of bed and took her time on getting dressed, pulling on a simple, light outfit and a belt with a sword at the waste, then pulling on a hood if it became necessary to go unseen. Reina, one of Mikoto's retainers, helped prepare a bag of food enough to last her two weeks if she ate in moderation. Whispering a prayer under her breath, Azura grabbed her spear.

She also brought the notebook she rarely allowed to leave her side. It contained notes of things that no man ever knew about or spoke of in this land—notes of the things her mother told her before her death, notes of the pendant she wore around her neck and the song she often hummed to herself to pass the time. She didn't want to bear the thought of someone else getting their hands on it, wondering if the curse would take them as it had taken her mother.

Once she had decided that she was ready both physically and emotionally, Azura left her room. The halls were silent and empty—it was barely past dawn, and no one was there to see her off. Her footsteps echoed as she walked, and the first person she saw was Queen Mikoto standing at the gates to the castle.

"You'd leave so early in the morning? Ryoma isn't even awake yet. Why not tell them goodbye?"

"I don't want to waste time," Azura said. "Just make sure to tell them good morning for me, okay?"

"Very well." Mikoto bowed her head, but quickly lifted it to meet Azura's gaze once more. "I must warn you. King Garon has been different lately. I can't even meet with him anymore to discuss agreements on supplies and borders. And Rinkah, the princess of the Fire Tribe, and Kaze have been missing for quite some time after venturing to the border together."

"If I see them, I will do what I can to help them make it home."

"Thank you, Azura." She smiled briefly, but it quickly faded into a worried frown. "I suppose that you should be going now."

"Yes. If I don't come back, just know that I'm thankful for all you have done for me. You saved my entire childhood." Azura embraced her, reluctant to pull away as thoughts of the endless possibilities of what could happen raced through her head. What if she was attacked by Faceless and couldn't hold her own? What if Corrin didn't want to come home?

"I wish you luck, Azura, and stay safe in your travels. I love you as I would my own child."

"Thank you, Queen Mikoto. Don't let your work wear you out too much."

"Oh, I won't." Mikoto winked. "I'll pray for you. Good luck."

Azura turned away from the Hoshidan palace, her heart pounding, her stomach twisted in a knot, and set for the Nohrian border by herself.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dusk Falls

Shadows surrounded her, swallowed her. She saw a crumbling wall here, a torn tapestry there. She knew this place—yet at the same time she didn't. Something on the other side stared at her, its eyes invisible yet bearing on her soul. A chill ran up her spine when she met its invisible gaze.

_Who are you? What do you want from me?_

She received no answer. The silence was oppressive.

Another voice echoed, both near and far. It called her name.

Then she felt ice against her neck, and awoke with a start. She found herself staring at the stone ceiling in her bedroom in the Northern Fortress. Felicia appeared in her view.

"Rise and shine!" Felicia, said with a bright smile.

"What was that for?" Corrin grumbled, trying to wipe the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Your brothers are here. Xander wants you up and dressed as soon as possible. I hear Princesses Elise and Camilla are on their way as well," Flora said. "Xander wants to spar again. You know what happens if you manage to beat him today."

"I get to go home," Corrin mumbled to herself.

It had been her dream since she'd been confined her. King Garon and the other Nohrian royals were her family and would always be her family. Why should she be separated from them?

And yet King Garon willed it. She would never understand why.

\\\

Xander awaited her at the top of the fortress, a simple sword in hand. The sun hadn't even lit up the sky yet, and the darkness overwhelmed the land. This darkness made up the very nature of Nohr; it was where its people thrived.

When Corrin had just come here, he was just nearing adulthood. Xander had been arrogant then, and she could still recall the terror she'd felt when Camilla told her that Xander had gone missing in the Forest of the Forlorn a few years ago. She'd gone not knowing if he was safe for months, until Elise was permitted a visit alongside her new retainers and told her that Xander had been found after a couple of days.

"Good morning, Little Princess," Xander said as a smile stretched across his face at the sight of her. "I trust you slept better than last time?"

"You can stop calling me that, you know. I'm not a child anymore." Corrin held her own training sword in hand, ready to draw it from its sheath when he drew his own. "And I would think I did. Had some interesting dreams last night."

"Well, Camilla seems to think you're still about ten. And I'm glad you slept—the last two times you'd stayed up all night training." He held his blade ready. "We mustn't waste time. Remember—you have to genuinely try to kill me."

Corrin drew her blade and held it ready. "All right. I think I can beat you today."

"We'll see about that."

His expression grew hard, and he rushed at her, poised to kill. Corrin blocked the blow with her own blade, stumbling back from the force of it.

"I wasn't ready!" she exclaimed, rushing at him to counterattack. He sidestepped the blow, and she slashed around her side in an attempt to remedy that.

"You must always be on your guard on the battlefield, Corrin. You don't know when the enemy is going to attack." He winced as the sword slashed across his chest, and parried the next blow. "You're going to be a commander when you get out of here. What will you do when the enemy attacks and you're not ready?"

She went at him again, but he parried her blow once more. Neither of them spoke after that—they both knew the answer to his question, and she was determined to prove her worth.

For a moment, it seemed that Corrin was defeated, that he would take her down and she would remain at the fortress for another year. Corrin grit her teeth and thrust her entire body weight at him, hoping to turn the tide of the duel. He met her force with his own—until she slipped her foot behind his leg and knocked him off balance. As he stumbled back, she slashed mercilessly across his stomach, and breathed a sigh of relief as he fell.

"All right, all right. I give up." He lay on his back, breathing heavily. "You win." To prove his point, he dropped his blade.

"Wait, really?" Corrin stared at him in disbelief. "I actually…?"

"Would Xander lie to you, dear?"

Corrin turned to find Camilla standing behind her, her head resting on her hand. She wore a casual dress, but Corrin knew better than to assume that she didn't bring her wyvern and axe, just in case. Elise stood beside her, dressed just as casually, though she held her staff behind her back. She grinned from ear to ear.

"Yay! You get to leave here! I missed you a lot when I couldn't visit!"

"Elise, you're not five anymore. Stop acting like it." Leo approached, his arms behind his back. "Plus Xander and Corrin look like they're in a lot of pain. May have well been fighting to the death, the way they look."

"Right, on it!" Elise rushed forward. She touched her staff to Xander's wounds first, then to Corrin's. Once the girl withdrew her staff, the only sign that they had been fighting were the dents in their armor.

"Thank you, Elise," Xander said, getting to his feet.

"Now, Leo, there's no need to be rude to your little sister. I think her cheer is quite charming in a kingdom as dark as ours," Camilla said. "Also, your collar is inside out."

"What!? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Leo flushed brightly. "If you guys need me, I'll be inside!" He scurried off, already in the process of fixing his collar. Camilla giggled as he went.

"Hm, I think he's starting to get jealous of Elise," Xander said. "I've never seen a more talented mage and healer than her. And I heard a long time ago of a girl who used a spell so powerful that it killed her entire village."

"Elise is a sweetheart! Don't even _try _to imply that she would do such a thing."

"That's not what I'm trying to say—"

Camilla opened her mouth to retort, but Corrin interrupted her. "When do we depart for the castle? I'm eager to get out of here."

Xander let out a sigh of relief. "Later today, if you hurry and pack your things." Before he could even finish speaking, Corrin sprinted toward the door to get busy. "Don't forget to eat first!" he called, starting after her.

\\\

"I'm going to miss you so much, Milady," Felicia said as she ran a brush through Corrin's hair. "You've always treated us like family."

"Xander told me that you and the other servants are coming with me," Corrin said. "You didn't know that?"

"Well, I did but...the king will probably assign me to something else. And I doubt he will waste time in doing so—Nohr is preparing for war."

"What? But why?" Corrin frowned deeply, staring at Felicia's reflection in the mirror.

"A couple of Hoshidan spies were caught here—apparently one of them is the princess of the Flame Tribe. It's not the first time they have infiltrated the castle, as the Hoshidans have tried to kidnap you many times. But I suppose that he felt this time was the final straw." Felicia placed a black bow in Corrin's hair, a perfect match for the black armor that she wore. The armor was a gift from Xander after she'd won their match—apparently he felt that it was best Corrin arrive at King Garon's throne ready to fight and insisted that she wear it. "From what I've heard from Gunter, he plans to stick their heads on a pike at the border."

Corrin's heart pounded, suddenly understanding her older brother's reasoning.

"I suppose you're right. Thank you, Felicia." Corrin stood, glancing down at the armor. It felt awkward on her, but she also felt proud of it—like it proved that she was worthy of being King Garon's daughter.

Corrin looked around her room, her home for so many years. It had been messy a couple of hours ago, but between her and Felicia they'd managed to knock it out and get everything packed quickly. She wouldn't miss this place, but she also held a deep fear within her of the outside world. Of all the things that could kill her.

"Are you ready to go, Milady?" Felicia asked, giving Corrin a comforting smile. "Or do you need a moment? I know you never liked this place, but you _did _spend most of your childhood here."

Corrin shook her head and started for the door. "No, I'm ready. Let's go."

\\\

Even after all those years, Castle Krakenburg still inspired fear in Corrin's heart. Corrin rode ahead of her siblings most of the way, eager to take in all the things she hadn't seen in years without the heads of others blocking her way. She only chose to fall behind once they reached the capital.

The capital of Nohr, Windmire, rested in a deep hole, as did the castle where the Nohrian royal family lived. The only thing between Corrin and the city below was the stone bridge that took them to the top of the heavily guarded castle. Two guards stood at the front entrance to the stables, where their horses and Camilla's wyvern, Amber, retired for the night. The trip had taken them all day, and they all stretched after their long ride.

"What do you think, Corrin? Are you still impressed?" Leo asked as he dismounted his horse. "I know you used to say wow whenever you went outside."

"Yes. It's honestly a little frightening."

"Oh, don't worry. It gets old after a while."

"Would you like a ride on Amber?" Camilla asked. "I'm sure she can calm any fear of yours after diving directly into Windmire's depths."

"Maybe later," Corrin said uneasily, her eyes locked with the wyvern's. "I don't want to meet Father with soiled pants."

That brought a laugh out of everyone, before they fell into an uneasy silence. Castle Krakenburg was a place of business, not a playground. They'd all learned that some time ago.

Corrin followed her brothers and sisters deeper into the castle. It was just as dark inside as it was outside. Painting after painting lined the walls, each one seemingly darker and creepier than the last. Depicted in these paintings were vivid images of bloody battles, dying people, dark, barren landscapes, and buildings that appeared as if they were ripped directly from the evil villain in some fairytale world.

Elise skipped alongside them, apparently unaware of the grim paintings around her. It was alarming to think that King Garon would soon send her into battle alongside her siblings, that someone as innocent as her could be made to kill someone.

Eventually they reached a tall door lined with chains. Xander hesitated, turning to look at Corrin with worry clearly painted on his face.

"Father is on the other side," Xander whispered. "I don't doubt that he has some sort of final test for you. He's really adamant about keeping you in that fortress until you're ready. Be prepared for anything."

Corrin frowned, gazing up at the doorway as if her father could see her through it. "Thanks for the warning."

Xander opened the door.

On the other side was a large, mostly empty room. Weapons lined the walls, however, and King Garon himself stood on the opposite side. In front of him was a ninja that regarded the royal children with cold eyes. The woman beside him let out an audible growl. They both went ignored by all except Corrin.

King Garon looked much worse than Corrin could remember. He was pale—almost completely gray, as if there was no blood running through his veins. His hair was gray and craggy. She wondered if anyone else noticed how sickly he looked, but she was too afraid to ask.

Immediately, Xander grew stiff. He held his chin high and held an intimidating air around him. "Father, I've returned."

"With Corrin." His tone was stone cold. He regarded Corrin with blank eyes. "I take it she managed to defeat you in a duel."

"Yes. I believe she is ready to join the rest of us."

"Not yet." King Garon motioned toward the ninja and the woman in front of him. "I'm sure you see the two Hoshidan prisoners before me. They were spies caught by my retainer, Iago. I'd have her execute them."

For a moment, it seemed that the woman was going to burst into a fit of rage, but the ninja glanced at her with a deep frown, and she calmed, yet still showed her teeth.

Xander showed the first sign of emotion since entering the room; he frowned, and glanced at Corrin out of the corner of his eye.

Corrin grew pale. Although she knew that she would kill many more people when she was sent to the battlefield, everything about this felt wrong. They were bound, and two soldiers stood behind them if they stepped out of line. All they would be able to do was stare at her before she cut them down.

She knew that if he saw how she felt about King Garon's assignment he wouldn't approve. After all, she'd been trained for moments like these.

"Corrin, come here." Garon pulled a sword off his hip. Corrin reluctantly approached her father, nervously stepping between the ninja and the woman, hoping that he couldn't see how pallid she was. He held out a purple blade. At its hilt was what looked like it could be a closed eye. She reluctantly accepted it.

"Now," he said. "Kill them."

She turned to face the two prisoners, pursing her lips. The ninja simply stared at Corrin, apparently ready to face his own death with the same serenity that he held when he administered it. The woman glared daggers at her, a black eye making it apparent that she would not hesitate to fight back.

_Why do I have to do it? _Corrin thought miserably. _I can't stand it, seeing them stare at me like they do. This feels wrong._

Corrin tried to move, tried to end their lives as quickly as possible so in the very least they wouldn't have to suffer, but she was frozen to her spot.

"Well, girl?" King Garon called impatiently. "Kill them! They're nothing but pigs for the slaughter!"

All eyes were on her. Camilla furrowed her brows. Xander crossed his arms, but he frowned deeply. Leo scowled, and Elise held her staff close, as if it could guard her from the images she would soon see.

"I...I can't." Corrin's voice came out strained and weak.

"_What?"_ King Garon snapped.

Xander exchanged a look with Leo.

The woman choked, then the Ninja. Suddenly, what appeared to be a tree limb shot out from their chests, then vanished. The two prisoners fell to the floor, dead. Corrin refused to open her mouth out of fear that she would vomit.

"It's done. All I ask is that you forgive my sister for her shortcomings," Leo said, crossing his arms behind his back. "After all, killing someone for the first time is never easy."

For a moment, it seemed that King Garon would burst. He regarded Corrrin with such hatred that she took a step back, afraid he would kill her in a similar manner to the two prisoners before him.

"Get out of here. All of you! I'll consider your proposition, Leo."

For a moment, Corrin did not move, her gaze returning to the prisoners. But Camilla grabbed her hand, and she left the room without protest.

"I'm sorry," Corrin said almost as soon as the door closed behind them, staring at the floor.

"The only one you should be apologizing to is yourself," Xander said. "We'll do what we can to keep Father from sending you back to the Northern Fortress, but he is the king of Nohr, and you disobeyed a direct order. There's only so much we can do."

"I don't think his orders were quite just either," Leo said. "Even if they're spies, he should have ordered someone else to kill them. Not someone who's never been on the battlefield in their life."

"Well Father intends to send her to battle like the rest of us," Camilla said. "But I must agree, that was cruel. He never did that to any of us before."

Elise remained silent, her back turned to her siblings as she stared at the door.

"Here, let me take you to your old room. And we can see about keeping you out of that fortress later," Xander said. Corrin nodded, following after him, the blade her father had given her still in her hand.

"You know, that woman was the princess of the Flame Tribe," Xander said. "They're normally a secluded tribe in Hoshido. No doubt that they won't be happy about the death of their heir."

"Why did she come here as a spy then?" Corrin asked.

"I think she was just guarding the border with other Hoshidan soldiers. That ninja was more likely to be a spy. But regardless, Hoshidan _and _Nohrian relations with the Flame Tribe won't be good now."

"Xander, that ninja recognized me."

Xander stopped, turning to look at her. "What?"

"He recognized me. Clear as day. But I've never met him before in my life."

"Corrin, you must be imagining things. It's been a long day. Your room is just down the hall."

"I can't deny what I saw, Xander! That ninja knew who I was!"

"No he didn't!" Xander snapped. Corrin shrunk away from him in surprise. "_No one_ in Hoshido knows you. Now hush and get some rest."

Xander opened the door to her room, which had been outfitted with a large bed and a dresser, but little else. As soon as she stepped inside, he slammed the door behind her.

\\\

She dreamed of the crumbling palace again, but this time she heard something. It sounded like a song, soft and mourning something that has been lost, yet also seemingly leaving room for hope.

Felicia woke her with her ice magic. "Prince Xander wishes to meet with you at the throne room," Felicia said.

"Right...we should hurry then."

Felicia helped her quickly get dressed, then led her to the throne room, where Xander waited for her at the door.

"Good morning, Corrin," he said. "I managed to convince Father to let you stay here, but he proposed another task for you."

"Don't tell me it's to kill more prisoners." Corrin shivered at the thought.

"No. It's your first mission. But be wary—he told me who was going with you. One of them is a criminal, a murderer that I arrested myself a couple of years ago. I told Felicia, Jakob, and Gunter, who are also going with you."

"Why would Father send a criminal with me on a mission?"

"He seems to think that the man has rehabilitated. But I personally don't believe that a murderer can come back from what he has done. Regardless, if it turns out that this man—Hans is his name—doesn't put you in danger, he's quite the fighter. Now, let's go inside before Father gets impatient."

Xander opened the doors, allowing Corrin to step in first.

"Good morning," King Garon greeted, but his tone made it sound more like a threat. "Xander has spoken with me. I'm sure he has already told you, but I am allowing you to stay at the castle—if you don't fail your first mission."

Corrin nodded. "Thank you, Father."

"I want you to travel to the Bottomless Canyon. There is a Hoshidan fortress there. However, my eyes and ears tell me that it is abandoned. I want you to see if it is serviceable. No fighting should be involved. But just in case, you are not going alone. Your servants, Jakob and Felicia, are going with you, along with your bodyguard, Gunter."

_Well, that shouldn't be so bad. If I fail this I really don't deserve to come out of that fortress._

"Along with them, Hans, an accomplished fighter, will be going with you. King Garon motioned toward a man who approached the throne from the left. He was a burly, tall man, with a bald head and rough features. A scar marking his neck made him stand out from the rest. He was already armed with a fearsome axe hooked to his back.

"Thank you, Father. I won't let you down."

King Garon scowled. "You'd better not. I won't tolerate failure twice."

\\\

The Bottomless Canyon.

It was a natural border between Nohr and Hoshido. It was mostly empty—not many went there, fearing that something would draw them to the canyon's dark abyss. In contrast with the darkness below, the sky always had a bright orange color with hues of dark blue and purple. They were the colors of dusk, and the people of Nohr knew them well.

The only noise for miles was wind and the crunch of boots on dirt. A small platoon crossed the unsteady bridges slowly, their eyes glued to the abyss below. They all knew that those that fell into the abyss never reached the bottomless, hence its name.

"You know, Princess Corrin, you could have avoided this if you'd just listened to your precious little daddy." Hans's voice mocked her every action, and he smirked without shame.

Princess Corrin of Nohr grit her teeth and sealed her words in her throat. The man was right: she had directly disobeyed the King of Nohr, even her siblings agreed that his orders were wrong. There was no use in trying to argue with him; it seemed everything he said was aimed to start a fight.

"Don't speak to your superior that way, Hans," Gunter, Corrin's guard, spat. He gave the other man a hateful glare. "You're lucky to even be here, considering you were a prisoner once."

"Please don't fight. We're here to work together," Corrin said, opening her mouth for the first time that day. "All we have to do is see if the fortress is usable and get out."

"Very well, Milady," Gunter said. He turned his eye to the distance. "There it is. Be on your guard."

Gunter was right; in the distance, they could all see a small fortress growing closer as they walked. In a full on attack, it could have been easily surrounded. A small group of Hoshidan resided here. There were archers on the walls and a guard stood at the entrance. She could see lit torches and passing guards through the windows.

"Father lied," Corrin said as they all came to a stop at the end of the bridge. She stared at the fortress, terrified. "This place isn't abandoned at all!"

She glanced back at her group: Hans, Jakob, and Gunter, plus a mere group of infantry soldiers. They all waited, staring at her, waiting for orders. She gulped down her fear, her mind racing to figure out what she could do. They hadn't been spotted yet; none of the soldiers weren't paying attention...yet. Maybe they could—

"What the fuck are you doing, brat? Get in there!" Hans snapped. He ran toward the fortress, silver axe in hand.

"Hans, wait!" Corrin yelled. She reached for his shoulder pad, but he was far out of reach. "_Get back here!_"

"ARMED NOHRIANS SIGHTED!" the entrance guard yelled, rushing inside to relay the message once more.

Corrin went rigid, realizing that the Hoshidans wouldn't take kindly to Nohrians coming near their fortress. She reluctantly drew her blade, as if the Ganglari could help her.

"Milady, perhaps it's best we retreat. They have a small force, but they're very much aware of our handful of soldiers and their position," Gunter said, tugging on the girl's shoulder.

"No," Corrin said, pushing his hand away. She struggled to keep her breathing and thoughts steady. "Father will have my head if I walk away without this fortress under Nohrian control. I'm sure of it. And Hans is obviously still very much the criminal that we thought him to be. We attack."

"Are you sure this is wise? They still have more men than us."

"Perhaps not. But I will try just the same." Corrin drew her sword, which her father had called Ganglari. It felt comfortable in her hands, but at the same time she felt disgusted by the blade, as if there was some foul yet enticing thing about it. "Mages, take out those archers on the wall, or simply keep them busy if you can't! The others, we take out the entrance!"

/

"ARMED NOHRIANS SIGHTED!"

Azura's breath caught in her throat. She stood in the middle of the small apothecary as the samurai around her drew their blades and turned toward the door.

"You may want to flee, ma'am. This could get ugly," one of the samurai said, but she ignored him.

She'd decided the best way into Nohr was through the Bottomless Canyon—less Faceless there, and a fortress rested at the border. The Hoshidan soldiers would think her sketchy, but would have no issue with allowing her to pass through to Nohr. The only issue Azura hadn't considered was that today might be the day Nohr decided to take the fortress.

"Gods, don't let me die here," she whispered as she slipped behind a counter. She refused to turn back when she'd made it so far.

"Look out!" one of the samurai screamed before his voice ended in a choked cry. A man burst through the wooden front door, carrying a heavy axe with him. Azura shrunk behind the wall, holding her breath. She felt sick to her stomach as the axe cleaved right through the samurai's throat and blood spilled on the floor.

Another samurai dared to face him. He managed to dodge several of the man's deadly blows before the axe finally cleaved through his side. The samurai fell, lifeless.

_I can't just wait here for him to kill me. I have to get out._

When the man turned his back to her, she made a run for the broken door, but then the man's mad eye landed on her. He swung his axe. She managed to duck under it, nearly choking on her own terror. Running for her life, she ran across the threshold into a corridor.

_Gods, I wish I knew this place! It's too easy to get killed here._ Windows lined the walls, which would be a good place for archers to get their shots in, but all she had was a lance.

Stairs awaited her at the end. They went up, to the second floor, the perfect place to get cornered. She ran up them anyway. The cries of more soldiers rang in the background.

Upstairs was a storage room. The only walking room in there was a small space in the middle. There was a door to the left, but several weapon racks stood between her and it. There was also a window, but she was sure that Nohrians awaited her outside, and she wasn't ready to break her leg and let them capture or kill her.

"Damn," she muttered, and rounded on him, clutching her spear tightly. She stepped back to avoid another swing of the axe, then rushed forward to stab him in the gut. He deflected the blow with his axe, and Azura found her spear locked on the undercurve of the blade.

Her spear was by no means strong. The stick was made of wood, and the blade was a simple piece of worn iron. It quickly broke under the pressure, and Azura stumbled back, clinging to the broken pieces as if they could save her now. He backed her into the wall, where she silently prayed that her afterlife wouldn't begin in Hell.

"Hyah!"

Suddenly the man fell, a bleeding wound in his skull. Behind him a woman stood, a menacing sword held above her head. She relaxed and lowered her sword as he fell unconscious, and then her red eyes met Azura's golden ones. She wore black armor with a worn blue cape. Her curly, silver hair had been tied up into a ponytail, and while she looked every bit like a soldier, her expression was soft, almost afraid, and she wore a cutesy dark bow in her hair.

"Thanks," Azura said, struggling to catch her breath. "I was sure I was about to die."

"It's no problem. He's a criminal anyway." The girl's gaze fell to the unconscious man, then went back to Azura's. "You're not one of the other soldiers, are you? You should go home. Your family must be worried sick."

"I was actually trying to get to Windmire," Azura said. "If you have a weapon to spare, or even a tome, I'm sure I can find a way to assist you."

"Princess Corrin! Where did you go?" someone called from the floor below.

Azura's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't tear her eyes off the girl as she turned and called, "Up here!"

Moments later, a woman with pink hair appeared, dagger held in one hand and a staff in the other. She relaxed at the sight of her commander unharmed.

"It seems your judgement was sound, Milady," the woman said, breathing a sigh of relief. "The surviving Hoshidan soldiers have fled. This fortress is now controlled by Nohr." Then Azura caught her eye. "Who is this?"

For a moment, Azura was afraid that they would suddenly turn hostile on her, but then the woman's face lit up with recognition. She took a step back, quickly trying to consider her escape options. "Lady Azura? Is it really you?" The woman's voice suddenly shook, and tears welled up in her eyes

Azura's eyes widened. The last thing she had expected was for them to _recognize _her, much less cry over her. "You know me?"

"Of course, Milady! I was your maid before you were kidnapped by Hoshidan ninja!" Felicia strained a smile through her ugly tears. "It's been so long, I thought I would never see you again!"

"I wonder, did King Garon bat an eye when I was taken?" Azura asked, her tone suddenly cold. But she shook her head. "No, nevermind. I can't return home with this sort of attitude. Thank you, Felicia, for remembering me even when I chose to forget."

Corrin looked between them, unwilling to speak until the two women ran out of words to exchange. Then she turned toward Hans, who was beginning to stir. "We should get going. This one here has someone to answer to for his actions."

"Very well, Milady. I'll go get the chains." Felicia rushed off. Gunter took her place.

Corrin stared at Azura for a long moment, taking in her long, blue hair and golden eyes. "Are you truly Nohrian royalty?"

"In a sense, yes," Azura replied. "You're going back home, right? I can tell you on the way there."

Corrin didn't respond. For a moment, she seemed to consider Azura's offer, but then she turned and headed down the stairs. Azura followed after her.


	3. Chapter 3 - GloryRuin

By the way, the lyrics I am using for Lost in Thoughts All Alone are by AmaLee on YouTube. Her rendition is truly beautiful and honestly better than the original—you should check her out!

\\\

Nohr was just as Azura remembered it—bleak, dark, and unnerving. Azura hovered close behind Corrin, who walked with her chin high, but she fidgeted with the ends of her cape. Felicia walked alongside her, eyes set on the road ahead. She often checked the map, and on the rare occasion they went off the road to the next one over. They hardly ran into any sign of civilization. At some point, they passed a small wagon on its way to the next town. Everyone in or alongside the wagon had their hands on a weapon, whether it be a pitchfork or a beaten sword. They avoided eye contact with the soldiers passing them, and the soldiers ignored them. They did not look at each other, but the tension was there, on the verge of breaking.

Her own country terrified her. All Azura could think of was the bedroom she could never leave and King Garon's orders to keep quiet. She could understand why someone could find peace in this shadowy wasteland of a kingdom, but Azura herself would never be at ease. She gently touched her pendant, which consisted of a golden chain with a glowing piece of stone in the charm, thinking of her mother, who had loved Nohr as if it were her own homeland, regardless of how the people treated her. She had let out her last breath in the capital, for the capital, and it suddenly felt so wrong to despise it so.

The pendant was the only thing Queen Arete of Nohr left behind when she passed. She had come to Nohr with little to her name, and left with even less.

Hans was chained and by Gunter's side. Old as he was, he controlled the man well, and kept him from doing anything else to trouble them.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit down," Corrin said as Windmire appeared in the distance. She spoke quietly, knowing unrest would grow amongst her soldiers if they knew that the person at their commander's side didn't feel at home in Nohr.

For a moment, Azura did not answer. She wasn't sure if she should tell Corrin what troubled her. She barely knew the girl. How loyal was Corrin to her "father"? To the rest of her "family"? She didn't want King Garon to think her a traitor before she found the right time to tell Corrin who her true parents were. "It's...nothing," Azura eventually said. "Just a little bit of nostalgia, I suppose."

Corrin frowned, dubious of Azura's response, but pushed the subject no further. It seemed to be sensitive, and they hardly knew each other.

Eventually they reached the capital, Windmire, which, if anything, Azura thought was _darker _than the rest of Nohr. The streets of Windmire below were empty—the same as the rest of the nation, the only people that left their homes were armed travelers, royalty, and fools. Bandits, left unchecked by law enforcement, attacked whoever they wanted whenever they wanted. It wasn't like there was much to do or see, either. The only things were houses and stone walls. A cold wind constantly blew, chilling Azura to the bone. Around the castle was a wasteland with a small evergreen forest that held little life. And dark clouds loomed overhead, oppressing the sunlight and creating a dark shadow that almost constantly hovered over the land.

This was so much different from the Hoshido that she was used to.

Dusk fell as they approached the castle, and the only light inside were flickering torches and the soft glow of Azura's pendant. They passed the occasional servant, who didn't dare acknowledge them.

Corrin, Azura, Gunter, Hans, and Felicia were the only ones left when they reached the entrance—the others went to the barracks or to a healer to treat their worst wounds. Corrin asked Felicia to go ahead and inform King Garon of their arrival, and she rushed off to her task, almost tripping over the leg of a table before she turned the corner and disappeared. After that, everyone was totally silent until they reached the throne room where King Garon waited for them. On one side of him was a sorcerer Azura could only vaguely remember. He stood straight and held his hands behind his back, signifying that he was a man of high status. Long, black hair with hints of gray fell to his shoulders, and he wore an unnerving half mask with a glass eye. He glared down at Azura, sending a chill down her spine.

And then a step down from King Garon was Crown Prince Xander. Azura's heart skipped a beat. She'd hoped not to meet any of the Nohrian royal children, and especially not Prince Xander, yet here she was.

King Garon sat with his head resting on a single hand. Though it was the first time he had seen her in years, Garon barely spared a glance for Azura, and he stared right through Corrin, appearing uninterested. To Azura, he looked like a corpse—his hair was totally gray, and his skin was the same, except darker and wrinkled from age. Dark circles lined his eyes, and the frown that adorned his face was less than pleasant. She barely recognized him from her childhood, but his name proved that he was the same man.

King Garon showed no sign that he recognized Azura. But Prince Xander cast a wary glance at his father, then turned back to Azura. He shuffled his feet, then turned his gaze to the carving above their heads and refused to look at her once more.

The air in the throne room felt too hostile, to oppressing. Azura wished she could run back to Hoshido, where at least she knew she wouldn't be killed by the same people that were supposed to be her family.

Corrin struggled to straighten her posture for her father. She nervously brushed her hair over her and kicked the tip of her boots.

"How did you do?" Garon asked as Corrin approached. "I trust the fort is in good condition?"

"Yes, Father, it is. It went well, but there was one issue." Corrin inhaled deeply. "Hans rushed forward before I'd given orders, alerting the Hoshidans to our locations and putting us in danger. Even when I ordered him to stay back he ignored me. His actions forced us to engage with the soldiers there when I had said not to engage."

"That was what I told him to do."

Corrin's eyes widened. "What?"

"I told him to assault the fortress regardless of orders. And he followed them, did he not? Not to mention that it brought no harm to you. You said yourself that it went smoothly." Garon turned his head to look at Gunter. "Release him."

Corrin clenched her fists. "And wh—"

Garon shot Corrin a fierce glare, silently daring her to question him. Azura gently placed a hand on Corrin's to stow her rage. She knew that no good could come from arguing with the king of Nohr. Not when he had a look like that.

"I—I understand." Corrin turned to Gunter, and the elder reluctantly unchained Hans. Hans wore a shit-eating grin that made Azura feel a pang of rage. She never had a violent streak, but she would have liked nothing more than to erase that grin.

"You are dismissed." King Garon's voice was cold, annoyed.

Corrin, Gunter, and Hans turned to leave. Corrin stared at the ground as she walked, and Gunter stiffly walked behind Hans. Azura remained, her heart pounding.

"King Garon—Father." Her voice trembled. She would have liked to leave the room like the others, but she also didn't want the servants reporting her as an intruder. "It's me, Azura."

The king hesitated, apparently struggling to remember. He spared her no emotion. "Where have you been?"

"Hoshido, Your Majesty. I was captured by ninja several years ago."

"So you escaped. About time, I must say."

"Yes, I finally escaped. Despite spending most of my life in Hoshido, Nohr is still my home. I hope you'll accept me." Those words pained her. But she felt that Garon would label her a traitor if she did not say them.

"All right then. You still have the same room. I plan to go to Cyrkensia's theater tomorrow, and you may come. But Iago won't hesitate to tell me if he thinks that you have plans against Nohr. And regardless of your relation with me, it will be your blood on the floor should you be called a traitor." Garon motioned to Iago, the mage beside him. Iago smirked, knowing well that he could have Azura killed right now if he wished.

"I understand. Thank you, Father." It took all her willpower not to sprint out of that room. She took no time in getting herself as far away from that throne room as possible, regardless of where she was going.

_Gods, he doesn't look too far from being a corpse. Mikoto was right when she said she thought he was sick._

Azura shuddered at the thought. What could have made King Garon look so _dead_? In her childhood she could remember the energy the man had, even when his duties exhausted him. In the little time he spent with her, he was always energetic and tried to get her to enjoy his presence, even after she refused. It was his fault that she was miserable, after all.

Azura stopped when she realized that she had no idea where she was. Luckily enough, she ran into Jakob, carefully dusting the sides of a pot. He stopped at the sight of her. "Lady Azura? What are you doing in this part of the castle?"

"I was trying to find my room," Azura replied. "I haven't had much luck in that, as you can see."

"Well you're closer to King Garon's room than your own." Jakob frowned. "Assuming it's still the same, of course."

"It is. Would you mind telling me where to go?"

"I can escort you there, if you'd like. I myself don't like roaming around here alone. Even Princess Elise always takes one of her retainers with her."

"That would be nice. Thank you, Jakob."

Jakob stood, collecting his duster and started down the hallway. Azura followed behind, running a hand through her hair. She could not get her mind to stray from King Garon or his retainer.

"Has anything changed since I was last here?" she asked eventually, hoping to break the oppressive silence.

"Well, not really. The housekeeper told us to ignore your room, said that they were orders directly from King Garon."

"That sounds kind of him." Azura's tone was bitter.

Jakob let out a small laugh that quickly gave way to a miserable look. "I know. The outer part of your door was always clean as could be. It was like he wanted to erase your existence."

"It seems to have worked. He couldn't recognize me."

"Really?" He turned his head to look at her. "I could have sworn he had a sharp memory. Even sharper than when he was younger, I must say. His Majesty never forgets a slight."

"Well, I hear he has changed." Azura frowned. "Do you think he has?"

Jakub glanced around nervously. "Be careful where you say something like that," he whispered. "But...well...I can't deny that he has. He was always powerful, but lately it seems that it's gone to his head. It's very odd; when he took the throne he swore that he would never do the exact things that he is doing now. Even when Nohr was going through a particularly bad drought, his first solution was never to invade Hoshido like he plans to now."

"Have the people noticed a change? I know Queen Mikoto herself has noticed."

"They have. And they're revolting. But you know the strength of the Nohrian army, I'm sure. The moment the rebels make a move, Nohr will be there to greet them. The Ice Tribe plans to join the rebels and assault the castle. His Majesty will likely address that when he returns from Cyrkensia."

When they approached the door, it was as clean as the rest of the castle. But the other side was dusty, as if it hadn't been touched in years. Everything was as she had left it thirteen years ago. A small pile of wooden toys sat in the corner, and there was a desk fit for an eight year old on the other side.

"I apologize for its poor state, Lady Azura," Jakob said, his voice returning to normal. "Would you like for me to clean it now?"

"No, it's fine. I think I would rather do it myself...alone."

Jakob frowned. "Are you certain? I don't think the housekeeper _or _King Garon will be pleased."

Azura nodded. "I think a bit of chores will do me well right now. Just leave the duster to me and I'll take care of it."

Jakob nodded and handed her the duster in his hands. "Very well. I'll tell the others to leave you alone for a bit, if that's what you're asking. Good night, Lady Azura."

"Good night, Jakob."

/

Just outside of Cyrkensia, two small Hoshidan units camped out in the woods. The general of one of them—a calm, intelligent young man, was a man named Rei, and the other a general named Saburo who was ready to draw his blade at a moment's notice. Mikoto had stationed them here to keep an eye on the town while King Garon and his children visited, but had been directly ordered not to attack. And so they rested impatiently, waiting for the messenger to arrive to tell them they could return to Hoshido. Music and chatter from the busy streets in the city drifted into their campsite, and Rei longed to be enjoying himself among all those people. But he understood his duty, and remained silent as he waited.

"I hear the Nohrian royal family is attending the eight o' clock show tomorrow," Saburo said. He looked at his partner, resting his head on his hand. "You think we should take them by surprise?"

"The entire royal family?" Rei asked, glancing at Saburo out of the corner of his eye. "Absolutely not. We were ordered not to attack. Only to observe. Where did you hear this anyway?"

"From the singer at the performance. She's real stressed—apparently she tried to call it off because her mom's dying, but you know how those Nohrians are, with little to no sympathy for others."

Rei shook his head. "You know the Nohrian royals have dragon blood in them, same as Prince Ryoma and the rest of the royal children. They're stronger than us. Maybe we could gang up on one, but not all of them. And don't forget we were ordered not to attack. Doing so would be a declaration of war."

"Garon poked at our border and attacked that fortress. I think he's already declared war." Saburo scowled. "But you're right, I guess. That Prince Xander is really something, I hear."

"That's just another reason why we shouldn't attack. None of us here have dragon blood." He crossed his arms and turned his head toward the bright city, tilting his head in thought. "I mean, I'd like to punch their faces in just as much as you. But I also don't want to return to Hoshido in two or three pieces."

Saburo nodded in agreement.

"So you want to take out the Nohrian royal family?"

The voice was unfamiliar to the both of them. Rei was the first to whip around, katana in hand. Saburo readied his club, prepared to smash in the first threat he saw.

But all that stood before them was a girl. She appeared to be approaching her teens, with blue hair that faded to red as it descended into a long braid. She wore a long, white skirt with ribbons that wrapped around her torso and ended in a bow at her waist. She wore the sweetest smile either of them had ever seen, but her golden, lizard-like eyes told a different story. She did not flinch as they readied their weapons, only held her small, sweet smile.

"Go find your mom, kid," Rei said, resisting the urge to take a step back. "I'm sure she's worried about you."

The girl tilted her head and pouted. "But I want to help you."

"Go home," Rei said. "The army is not a place for children."

She ignored him. "I can do magic. I can put them in a trance and let you do your thing." Her hand touched a stone tied on a string around her neck. It was the first time either of them noticed it, and suddenly they understood that this wasn't just a simple kid. A kitsune, possibly, judging by the stone. But the air around her was...menacing. "I have dragon blood, too. Just trust me."

The two Hoshidan generals exchanged glances. There was a long moment of silence. The girl stood perfectly still, that smile never leaving her face as they considered her offer and her true intentions.

"What's the catch?" Saburo finally asked. Rei shook his head in disapproval.

"There's one particular woman I want dead—you can't miss her. She has red eyes and white and blue hair. She'll be at King Garon's side like the other royals. Before you withdraw your troops, I want her dead and at my feet."

Another glance. Now both of them were definitely afraid of her. What kind of preteen wanted someone dead? But the offer seemed tempting to Saburo.

"And you can make sure these soldiers don't notice us until it's too late?" Saburo asked.

"Yes. As long as the woman I mentioned is dead before you withdraw, we will have no issue."

Rei crossed his arms. "And what's your name, Miss?"

"Lilith," the girl answered. She frowned."Does it matter?"

"Well, Lilith. Meet us here tomorrow at seven in the morning tomorrow. We'll plan then, yeah?"

Rei punched his shoulder. "Are you kidding me, Saburo? We could be executed for this!"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure Queen Mikoto gives you no trouble," the girl said. Her voice sent a chill down their spines. "Nor anyone else."

Rei tensed once more. "What kind of kid _are _you?"

"Just an innocent one, General Rei." She giggled. "I don't understand why you're so wary of me. What could I do to you?"

"Just get out of our sight!" Rei snapped. "And don't come back!"

"Very well. General Saburo, expect to see me tomorrow at seven." Her job here done, the girl turned and headed toward the shadows of the trees, where she vanished without another word.

"She knew my name," Rei finally said, turning to his ally. "She knew my fucking name."

\\\

Cyrkensia was as lively as ever as the Nohrian royal family walked alongside their retainers to the theatre. Each of them were armed—King Garon's orders. And despite Cyrkensia remaining neutral in the dispute between Hoshido and Nohr, Corrin was the only one not on her guard, eagerly trying to see what the shops lining the streets sold and admiring the murals on the sides of several buildings. Xander had no issue with telling her about the history and culture of the city, and Azura listened in silence. She glanced over when Laslow, one of Xander's retainers, said that he once performed here, but refused to speak of how it went. The sweet smell of pies and fresh bread floated through the air, considerably lightening the mood.

Azura couldn't help but noticed when Xander broke away to walk alongside her. They were out of earshot of King Garon, but she felt uneasy knowing Xander's loyalty to his father.

"So you came back," were his first words to her.

"Yes, I did." She avoided his heavy gaze, afraid of the guilt that would wash over her when she met them, the guilt that would drown her once more when she told Corrin the truth. It was clear that the Nohrians had accepted Corrin as part of the family.

"I have to ask...Why?" He paused, waiting for her answer. But Azura could never give him one—to do so would cost her life. "It seems apparent that you were treated kindly in Hoshido. I don't see what can await you here."

"I see your reasoning, Prince Xander. But…" She sighed. "Hoshido never felt right. Regardless of the kindness the royal family themselves extended to me, but none of it felt right."

"I feel like you're lying." Xander turned his head to the theatre. "But I'll pretend that I don't think that. I hardly knew you, but I don't want to see you killed. I don't think you bear ill will against us. Leo thinks differently, but I think Camilla would agree."

"Well King Garon has been treating me slightly better thus far. And I must admit, this is better than being cramped up in Castle Shirasagi like I was in Castle Krakenburg."

"The cost is that it seems Father forgot you." Xander frowned. "It's odd. I never thought he could forget anything."

"Maybe it's better that he forgot."

"Perhaps."

The theatre itself was huge, with a domed ceiling. Lanterns glowed along the outline of the dome and the stripes leading toward the point at the top. They decorated the doorway and the balcony. The theatre was built on the edge of the sea, so all the water inside flowed in from holes in the wall underwater, and had all the liveliness of the ocean's waves. Small boats floated in the water in front of the currently empty stage, each with a small lantern at the bow. A wide staircase stood in the back of the stage, partially obscured by a white curtain. King Garon took a seat in the balcony, while his children each chose a boat. Azura, not wanting to be the only one without a companion, went with Corrin.

"You've been so close to me since we met," Corrin said. "Someone could mistaken you for my shadow." She giggled at the thought.

"Well, you _are _quite easy to get along with," Azura said, unable to help but share the smile. "But I don't think we look enough alike for me to be your shadow. It seems the town has put you in a good mood."

"I lived in the Northern Fortress all my life. Of course I could go outside, but I never got to leave the grounds. All of this fresh air just feels so nice!"

"Well, I'm sure it does after being stuck inside for so long." Azura turned to the still empty stage. "Even I haven't ventured far outside Hoshido's capital in the time I was there."

The lights dimmed, and the crowd fell silent. Corrin and Azura turned their attention to the stage, where someone descended the stairs. As they came closer, they saw

that it was a smaller girl, barely a teenager. Azura quickly took note of her hair color—it was uncannily similar to her own. And then she noticed the necklace around the girl's neck and frowned.

That was a dragonstone. It glowed a similar color to the stone on Azura's pendant, but it was much larger. And no doubt more powerful.

The girl wore a half dress that cascaded to the floor. She wore a bonnet and veil, and her hair flowed effortlessly down her back. There was a moment of silence where the audience stared at this girl, confused as to why a child was on stage. Then she opened her mouth and sang. A soft, beautiful voice rang from her lungs, and suddenly any confusion faded away.

"_Thou seek the dark_

_With an un-sheathed blade_

_Now a white ivory throne beckons_

_So obtain the fate you sow_

_On this path be wary friend and foe"_

As she sang, her high voice ringing loud and clear, the dragonstone on her neck glowed brightly. A blue aura surrounded her, flowing across the stage. Azura's breath caught in her throat.

_That's impossible...that's my mother's song!_

The song, which had been written thousands of years before yet left unnamed, had been passed down generation after generation in Azura's family. And only those related to her knew the song.

The crowd hardly reacted to the strange magic around the girl. And when Azura looked around, they merely peered at her, unaware that anything was off. She doubted that magic like this was used commonly in the theatre, so everything seemed off.

Around the third line, Corrin doubled over, clutching her chest. She gasped and wheezed, her lips slowly turning blue.

"Oh gods-"

"_LADY CORRIN!"_ Felicia shrieked as Corrin collapsed, and the spell was broken. The girl's song stopped.

Leo, breaking from his own trance, threw a fire spell at the girl, but she dodged. Scowling, she turned on her feet and fled.

Once she was gone, all hell broke loose.

Arrows flew, aimed at the exposed royals below. Leo managed to put up a magical shield, but it was clear that it would not last long under the pressure. Camilla had her axe in hand in an instant, and Elise trembled as she took a tome out her pocket.

"We're surrounded!" Xander exclaimed. "Felicia, Jakob, get Corrin out of here! Everyone else, cut a path!"

Samurai rushed at them from the doorway, and mages approached from the stands. The only way out was the stage. They hovered around Leo as they fled toward the stage. Azura feared running into the girl in the back of her mind, wondering if she could use the dragonstone on her neck. Dragons were considered extinct in this day and age, but it seemed that the people had been wrong about that.

Outside, more soldiers awaited. King Garon had somehow gotten outside moments before them and cut down an unlucky samurai hoping to slice through his neck from behind.

"Cut a path!" he barked. "We're to get out of here as soon as possible!"

Azura drew her weapon, a lance that she took from the armory before they left. It was lightweight and not as strong as some of the other soldiers', but it was well enough for her since it wouldn't break at the sight of a club or axe. She stabbed through the chest of a samurai that rushed at her, but winced moments later when a dagger from a ninja sliced through her soldier. An arrow pierced the ninja's neck, and she looked to find a white haired man with a bow wink at her before running to catch up with Leo, presumably his liege. Azura took off as well, ignoring the pain, while Felicia covered her with ice magic.

"Stay close to me, Azura! You're not wearing any armor!" Camilla called. Azura didn't really have much of a choice in the matter, as Camilla promptly pulled her closer once she was in reach. "Oh, dear, you're hurt," she said, but they both knew there wasn't time to worry about it without getting overrun.

It seemed that there was no escape, even when they made it outside the theater. The Hoshidan army was waiting for them outside, surrounding the theater. Eventually they found a stable that gave their horses to them out of fear, and Elise rode ahead with Corrin to cure her. King Garon fought with inhuman strength, felling everything that got in his way with a single swing of his axe and brushing oncoming attacks away with ease. It was because of him that the Hoshidans retreated, and the royal family fled into the forest.

"Those Hoshidan rats!" Xander spat as soon as they were out of the storm. "Catching us when we're vulnerable…And in a neutral city, no less!"

"Calm, Xander. They asked for war, and you know the sort of war that we will give them," King Garon said. "For now we must return to Nohr."

"Wait, Father," Leo said, turning on Azura. "It can't be a coincidence that you _just _returned from Hoshido, and this is the first thing that happens."

_I knew that this would happen. _Azura struggled to keep her voice even. "Are you suggesting I had a part to play in this?"

"Of course I am! You spent an awfully long time there, Azura. How do we know you didn't get their skewed sense of justice?"

"I have no plans against King Garon or Nohr! And I definitely have no _skewed _sense of justice!"

"I believe her, Leo," Camilla said, wrapping a protective arm around her. Normally, Azura would have felt uncomfortable, but at the moment she was thankful that someone wasn't working against her here. "I have to question why that girl looks like her...but I don't think Azura played a part in the attack. She herself looked just as scared as the rest of us."

"And how do you know?" Leo snapped. "This is our _lives _that could be in danger, Camilla!"

"Well maybe if you ever bothered to do more than pass by her door when we were kids, you would know her!" Camilla glared daggers at her younger brother. "She didn't come back to Nohr just to betray us!"

"So it's my fault that Azura seems suspicious now?" Leo seethed. "We were _all _told to ignore her when we were kids!"

"That is _ENOUGH!_" King Garon snapped, his voice booming.

Leo scowled and averted his gaze. Camilla pursed her lips, reluctantly backing off. Xander, as if he'd played a part, refused to look at any of them. Azura didn't tear her gaze away from Leo, her heart pounding. She wasn't eager to have this be her last day to be alive.

"Now then, if you're done being fools, let us go."

\\\

"Queen Mikoto."

Yukimura's voice was soft. The queen sat at the desk in her study, going over messages from Izumo and pledges of loyalty from Mokushu should Hoshido engage in war against Nohr. She sighed and looked up at her retainer, a frown set on her face. She looked worse than usual, dark bags lingering under her eyes and a permanent crease between her eyebrows. Even in Hoshido's bright sunlight, one could not deny that she needed rest.

He bowed as she turned. "I bring news from the fortress in the Bottomless Canyon. One of the ninjas informed me that the leader of the assault was a woman named Corrin. Azura travelled back to Nohr with her."

"So it's true. Corrin was captured by King Garon and is loyal to him."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Another thing...the two generals you sent to watch over the Nohrian royal family in Cyrkensia chose to assault them against your orders."

"Last night? How did you know this?"

Yukimura shuddered. "King Garon sent his own retainer to deliver the threat of his wrath."

"Have they been taken into custody?"

"Well, in a way. They were killed after the battle. It's unclear what took their lives, as the royal family chose to flee rather than fight They were the only casualties., and they themselves had no sign that it was a blade that killed them. The royal family has retreated to Nohr."

"No doubt they fled to plan an assault. It seems war is inevitable now." Mikoto shook her head, turning to her desk. "Have Reina tell the children to meet me in the throne room in two hours. We'll have to discuss a war plan in the meantime."

Yukimura bowed once more. "As you wish. I'll make haste."

As he left the room, Mikoto let her head fall to the desk. She shed silent tears as visions passed through her mind—visions of her first love, of her daughter, of knives sticking out of her stomach. She knew she was going to die, but she had to meet her daughter before she did. She had to tell her everything.

It was the only way to save the world from ruin.

_Oh, Anankos..._


	4. Chapter 4 - The Dim Abyss

A large chunk of this hasnt really been edited to my standards but i just want it out of my hair at this point lmao. Sorry im kinda busy now that schools back and i have a job \\\  
Prince Ryoma was the first person in the throne room two hours later. Determined to train himself for the throne in his every waking moment, he'd made haste upon being summoned, and had already dressed in his armor—a red helmet with horns resembling that of a dragon, which helped restrain long, brown hair that had been tied in a messy ponytail. Rijinto was already at his side, strapped on a belt around his waste. Ryoma had always thought highly of himself, even bullying other children as a child. His father had managed to whip such behavior out of him a long time before his death, but Ryoma still held arrogance that led to reckless anger and unshakable faith in his own ideas of the world. It was a part of his personality he had inherited from his father, and he would not be Ryoma without it. Otherwise, Ryoma was a stoic man with a strong sense of duty to the throne he would take in time. Like Sakura, he rarely lingered around the castle for long before traveling to rid an area of Faceless or to ensure that a fort was secure before moving soldiers in. Mikoto stepped in the throne room, yawning as she closed the door behind her. Ryoma approached her from the throne, worry wrought across his face.  
"Mother, is everything all right? You look exhausted," he asked, his stoicism falling away almost immediately. He approached her carefully, afraid that she would tip over and fall like a tea cup on the edge of a table. Mikoto gently brushed his gloved hand away and continued toward the throne. "I'm fine, Ryoma. Work has just been taxing these past couple of weeks. And ever since I sent Azura on that mission..." "I heard she's found Corrin. Saizo told me he heard it from one of the thieves on the street." Mikoto nodded. "She has. I just hope that nothing has happened." "Unless you think that Azura could have..." "No. She despises Nohr and her family there. There is little reason in betraying us, especially after we raised her." The door at the entrance opened. Takumi entered, and behind him were Hinoka and Sakura. He closed the door behind him, then turned to Queen Mikoto with tight lips. Though the only sibling shorter than him was Sakura, he was an intimidating figure. Usually, a scowl adorned his face, rarely broken by the sight of his family. He was known for his wit and his skill with the bow, and many respected him for that, yet his own weaknesses hung over him, often driving him to solitude with the Fujin Yumi, the legendary Bow of Gales that only allowed Takumi himself to create the bowstring and arrows out of thin air. Hinoka was often the one keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't overwork himself in training, and there were many days where she had to bring him back to his room once the sun sunk below the horizon. "Mother, is something wrong? You never summon us here." Hinoka asked. She was a tall girl, with short, crimson red hair. Muscle poked at the insides of her Sky Knight uniform, letting those that laid eyes on her know to avoid the business end of her spear. In childhood she had been meek, always hovering in Ryoma's shadow. When Corrin was taken and King Sumeragi was killed, anger had fueled her actions—from sneaking out to go rescue her older sister, to training far into the night until Mikoto herself would have to wait for her to pass out on the benches so she could carry her to bed. Her retainer, Azama, had helped turn that blinding anger into her strengths. She'd mastered combat on a pegasus's back and had an extensive list of things she could do with any lance placed in her hand. Sakura hovered beside her, blinking away fearful tears. Very much aware of the tension between Hoshido and Nohr as of late, she could guess what this meeting was about. Sakura was the youngest of the siblings, yet was almost as well recognized as Prince Ryoma. She hated watching the people of Hoshido suffer, always ready with a rod after a battle. She was always neat and dressed for travel, with short, red hair, a short dress, and small, yet sturdy, boots, as it was rare for her to stay in the castle for more than a week before setting out to the aftermath of a skirmish or Faceless raid. Mikoto took the throne, crossing her legs with a sigh. "Well, I'd sent two platoons to Cyrkensia after hearing that the Nohrian royal family were going to visit. I'd only wanted them to observe for any sign of hostility after the spies being found, but...they chose to assault them. The entire royal family. At once. Including King Garon." "Gods… What kind of fools do they have to be?" Ryoma whispered. Sakura shrunk further behind her elder sister, trembling. "After the battle, those two generals—Saburo and Rei—were found dead. Yukimura told me that even he was unsure what killed them, as there were no signs of wounds or a spell." "But what about the royal family?" Takumi asked. "I mean, they're probably the ones who killed them."  
"The royal family was caught off guard retreated to the castle," Mikoto said. "I don't doubt they're planning a counterattack  
now. Most likely an invasion. They've wanted one for so long, and this is the perfect chance to launch  
one. "So we need to brace ourselves. I hope to keep the fighting out of Hoshido. Hinoka, I need you to take a small army and secure the Rainbow Sage. No doubt the Nohrians will seek his blessing, and we will have no chance against them if he gives it to them. Ryoma and Takumi, I need you to travel to Nohr to find some weakness in their defenses. I hear there is a rebellion in Cheve—if you can recruit their assistance, that would help us greatly. When you see the chance, send word and I will travel to join Sakura, you may stay at Fort Jinya and help with the wounded that will be sent there." Takumi scowled at the thought of travelling to Nohr, but Ryoma nodded. "We won't fail you." "Very well. Go get ready for your journeys, and make haste. We need to be ready before they are." "Yes, Mother!" Ryoma said, before he left the room to help his retainers prepare for the journey. Hinoka and Sakura followed. Takumi turned, but Mikoto's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned, uncrossing his arms for the first time that morning. "What do you need?" "Takumi, you remember what Corrin looks like, don't you? You used to hang around in her shadow all the time when you were children." Mikoto avoided his gaze. She untied a bag that had been hidden by her cape and held it tightly. "Of course." Takumi frowned. "Corrin is fighting in the Nohrian army. It's likely you will run into her. And if you do..." She held it toward him. "Give her this," Mikoto said. "She will need it." Takumi opened the pouch to find a strange stone. He pulled it out and inspected it. "Is this a beaststone?" Takumi asked, frowning at the object in his hands. The stone glimmered in the sunlight flowing through the windows, yet darkness swirled around inside it. It felt hollow in his hands, contrary to its appearance. "No. Just please, give it to her." Takumi met her heavy gaze, and the weight of her words hit him. She likely would never get the chance to give Corrin this stone herself. She was expecting her own death, and likely soon. "I...I won't fail you, Mother. I promise." "Thank you, Takumi." She retracted her hand when Takumi took it from her and let it fall to her side. "I wish you all luck." \\\ The Hoshidan royal family met once more later that afternoon. They stood in the royal garden, where cherry blossom trees and tulips bloomed in excess. The vibrant grass swayed in a gentle wind, occasionally poking through the cobblestone path. They stood by the enormous fountain, each weighed down with their own thoughts of the war. Sakura sat on the side of the fountain with Takumi, leaning on her older brother while she stared into space. Takumi wondered what she was so worried about, but he also knew that she never liked to be open about her troubles. He just hoped she wouldn't let her worries get to her. Ryoma approached from a stone gate, still outfitted in his typical armor. He wore a severe look even at the sight of his siblings.  
"Are we ready, everyone?" Ryoma asked, giving them a reassuring smile. Hinoka was the only one that properly returned it. "As ready as you are," Hinoka said. "This war was a long time in the making. We'll show those Nohrian scum what happens when they mess with us!" Takumi remained silent, hand resting on the pouch that Mikoto had given him. What use would Corrin have for a stone like this? Was there something that Mikoto had never told them? Something she _needed_ to tell them? "Takumi, is everything all right?" Ryoma asked with a frown. "We're moving out." Hinoka was gone with Sakura. She was going to leave her at Fort Jinya then ride ahead to the Sevenfold Sanctuary to secure the Rainbow Sage. "Yeah," Takumi replied, shaking his head. "Just thinking. I'm going with you, right?" "Yes, you will be leading the kinshi knights ahead of me." Ryoma grew uneasy at the distant expression Takumi wore. "Is something on your mind?" "Was there something Mother never told us? About Corrin? That maybe you know?" Ryoma shook his head. "Not that I know of. She was never more open with one of us than the others." "Mother gave me a stone. Said that Corrin will need it and to give it to her. I thought it was a beaststone, but she said it wasn't. So what is it?" "I've never seen any sign that Corrin was inhuman. She always had red eyes, but that's a characteristic that comes naturally with the dragon blood that runs through our veins. It's not abnormal; it just  
sometimes doesn't show up." "All right then...nevermind. Let's get going." Takumi jogged off toward the armory, where many of the kinshi waited. Being among the top knights in Hoshido, they were usually ready to move within an  
hour at the capital. They were quite versatile and made for great scouts. Takumi, too, had a Kinshi named Hime, but he rarely rode her since he had trouble aiming while on her back. Ryoma followed, knowing that his retainers and soldiers would be waiting there as well, likely already well prepared. He kept Takumi's question in mind, wondering if there _was _something Mikoto never told them. Once they were geared up and ready to move, they set out as soon as possible. Since they were the main force going into Nohr, they dropped by Fort Jinya to gather more troops before heading for the border. The trip took them a week, crossing through Izumo, settling an alliance with Mokushu to watch their backs, and finally reaching the Bottomless Canyon. Takumi and Ryoma stopped right outside the canyon, trying to determine the plan for bypassing the fortress deep in the darkest parts of the canyon. The sky overhead was getting dark, but there was still light left in the day. Many were weary and bored from their walk, but the soldiers remained silent and attentive, prepared for orders at a moment's notice. "Ryoma, don't you think we should take that fort back?" Takumi asked, motioning toward the dark canyon ahead. "It would give Mother a safe passage when she joins us. Plus it can be a place to rest." _If she ever makes it, anyway._ "Is that wise? I doubt King Garon would take the possibility of two Hoshidan Princes in his country lightly." "He already plans to retaliate since two foolish generals decided to follow their own ambitions." Takumi scowled. "I don't see how it could hurt." "I suppose you could be correct about that." Ryoma paused, turning his head toward the Bottomless Canyon in thought. "We could take it tonight, and rest there, or we could rest and be ready for an assault at dawn. Yet if we do that, it may alert the soldiers in the fort. What do you say, Takumi?" "I'd say we take it. That looks like a storm in the distance. We wouldn't want to be caught out in the open in it. The Kinshi will get spooked." "All right then. We'll take it tonight. Let's move quickly so we have a chance to surprise them." Takumi turned to his knights, who had stopped to wait for orders. "Those up front, ride ahead but try to keep low and out of sight until we catch up. One of you scout and tell us what we're dealing with. The  
rest of you, cover us when we come out in the open." As Takumi and Ryoma started toward the canyon, Kinshi rose and started toward the canyon. The woman at the very front silently agreed to go ahead, quickly taking off to tend to her task. The only safe way into the canyon was a narrow, dirt road descending into the depths of the canyon with rock walls pressing at them from either side. When they reached the end, there would be few  
places to hide. The princes would be rather exposed; they would need the Kinshi to shoot down any threat to them as quickly as possible while they advanced. "I have a bad feeling about this," Ryoma admitted in the silence as they descended the road. "We should stay close when the fight ensues." "You're not my babysitter," Takumi grumbled. "And I most definitely don't need one now." "What? I'm just concerned." Ryoma turned to give his little brother a disapproving frown. "There's no need to take it as a wound to your pride." "Well you don't need to be worried. I'm the best." "Don't let that get to your head. Now come on." Takumi, still simmering under the surface, went with the other archers despite Ryoma's request. As they lined the cliffs, Takumi glanced toward the fortress. It wasn't big in the slightest, only maybe two stories with a stable for the pegasus,or, in Nohr's case, their wyverns. As little light reached this deep into the canyon, the fortress was dark, concealing the  
soldiers within. But Takumi could just barely make them out, slipping between windows and rooms, unaware of the gathering soldiers outside. Kinshi circled impatiently overhead. They knew the plan—assault them with the first wave, and if that's not enough to drive them out, go ahead with the second wave. But small as this was, Takumi felt certain that all they would need was to drive them out and  
destroy them in the first wave. He took cover behind a small boulder, and waited for Ryoma's move. He spotted Ryoma charging valiantly ahead, Rijinto, the Thunder Blade, in hand. Takumi took out a wyvern swooping down to his brother, then another trying to flee to send word to the nearest fortress. "Move!" Takumi yelled to his kinshi knights. He watched Ryoma and his troops rush inside, assaulting anyone caught unaware—except it seemed that they had already known. As soon as Ryoma was through the doors, soldiers rushed to meet him, forming an effective wall. Takumi stored the Fujin Yumi on his shoulder. "Ryoma's meeting resistance. We need to help him!" he said, motioning toward his soldiers to follow him. He inspected the jagged cliffs, hoping to find an easyway down. They were much too far away to help him from their position. "Prince Takumi!" one of the Kinshi knights called out. Takumi turned around to see an enormous wyvern swooping down toward him. The Kinshi knight fired one shot, then two. The first missed, and the second made the wyvern falter before continuing on its path. Takumi quickly took the Fujin Yumi  
off his back and the string came to life with a burst of wind. He quickly took his own shot at the wyvern, then at another coming from behind. Takumi's accuracy was unmatched—each shot brought down another foe. Arrows flew as the wyverns swooped down, their riders swinging axes through any soldier they could, determined to weaken their forces. As Takumi channeled another arrow into  
existence to shoot down another wyvern rider, an axe cleaved through his back.  
He stumbled, hardly aware of the pain pulsing through his body. He turned in time to see his attacker take off to flee the arrows flying toward her. Takumi grit his teeth, readying the Fujin Yumi. Except the bow remained lifeless in his hands. In his panic, it refused to allow him use of its power. Takumi saw a shrine maiden rushing to his aid, but she was quickly cut down.  
Darkness approached as the pain became apparent. The wyvern that had cut him appeared once more, and this time he saw her face—Princess Camilla, the ruthless eldest daughter of King Garon. Grinning  
like a madman, she readied a simple spell and threw it at him. Weak as it was, it was enough—it pushed him off the edge of the canyon, and the darkness embraced him eagerly. \\\\\ Azura stood at the door to Corrin's room, biting her lip. Though it was morning, shadows still crept through the castle where the light could not reach. It felt that there should have been cobwebs and dust  
everywhere, but the butlers and maids kept the place up very well so the only thing was a musty smell that was practically impossible to get rid of. Azura had to tell her now. War was coming, and it was going to come soon. Corrin needed a chance to know before she met her family in battle. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the old, wooden door. No answer. Azura knocked again, but the door remained quiet. Cautiously, she peeked inside. Corrin lay curled up in her bed, wrapped in the blankets. Of course. Elise had managed to cure the curse, but barely. It had been unfamiliar even to her, and so she had to expel it completely instead of countering it. Unable to do it by herself, she'd had to rely on Corrin's own to complete the expulsion. Since then, Corrin had been sleeping a lot more than usual. Quietly, Azura stepped in, closing the door behind her. As much as she hated to disturb her, she had to tell her now, while King Garon and Iago were busy planning. She approached the side of the bed. Corrin slept on, unaware of the girl at the side of her bed. Even after her near death experience, she stillfelt like a child, unaware of the cruelty of the world around her. Azura almost let her sleep, not wanting to destroy that innocence, but she gently shook the girl awake. Corrin groaned, opening one eye to look up at Azura. "...Flora…?" she grumbled. Azura smiled. "No, it's me. I need you to wake up. I have to speak with you." "Now?" She buried her face in the pillows, muffling her voice. "Can't it wait?" "I must speak with you now. Time is of the essence." Corrin grumbled into the pillow, but slowly sat up. "What's so urgent? Does Father need to speak to me?" "Well, no." Azura averted her gaze. "Not yet, anyway. I needed to tell you something." Corrin shifted in the covers and sat up on her elbows. Though her face still held a dull look, Azura could almost see her heart beating through her clothes. "What is it? Is something wrong?" "Well...It's why I'm here. You see...Queen Mikoto sent me here because...well...King Garon is not your father. Your true father was the King of Hoshido—King Sumeragi." "Wh..." She frowned. "What do you mean? King Garon is my father! And Queen Arete is my mother!" Hearing those words pained Azura. Had King Garon deliberately brainwashed this girl to take her place? Azura shook her head. This conversation wasn't about that. "No. He kidnapped you when you were a child. I suppose he erased your memory. Your mother is Queen Mikoto of Hoshido. Queen Arete is my mother." "What the hell are you going on about?" Corrin furrowed her brow, more hurt than angry. "You're lying to me." "I'm not lying to you," Azura replied, exasperated. "This is the truth. You could ask any of the royal children. You aren't related to them by blood." "Just get out of my room, Azura. Please." Corrin refused to look at her, pain wrought in her face. "I'm sorry, Corrin. I needed to tell you before—" _"Just. Get. Out!"_ Her part done, Azura took no time in heeding Corrin's words. She trembled violently in the dark hallway outside, her mind racing. Was Corrin going to tell King Garon what she said? Was she a walking corpse now? Corrin was silent in her bedroom. She could almost see the thoughtful expression on the girl's face as she absorbed Azura's words.  
Azura just hoped that she would choose to believe them. Struggling to keep her breath steady, Azura hurried back to her own room to get ready to escape.

_How can I get out? The window? Oh, but that's quite the drop._ Azura silently paced her room, lance in hand and a small bag strapped around her back. The room was still quite cluttered, and she nearly tripped over her own pencils from when she was a child. A knock on her door, and she whipped to face it, her breath caught in her throat. "Who is it?" she called, clutching her lance tightly. If they were going to kill her, at least they knocked. "It's Selena, Lady Camilla's retainer," said an irritated voice on the other side. "What are you doing in there? You're supposed to be going with Her Highness and Lady Corrin to Port Dia." "I wasn't told this," Azura replied with a shaky voice. _Did Corrin not tell King Garon what I told her?_ "Probably because you didn't go to the meeting earlier! We have a wyvern and uniform reserved for you, unless you'd refuse King Garon's orders!" Azura hesitated, trying to get it through her own head that she was not in danger. She had assumed that Corrin would tell King Garon of Azura's intentions in returning as soon as possible, but it seemed that was not the case. Reluctantly, she opened the door. Selena still stood there, small but intimidating with her scowl. She wore the traditional swordsman's uniform, though she wore a skirt over her pants that was short enough to look pleasant yet also not get in the way in battle. Though the pigtails she wore indicated that she intended to look every bit as cute as she was, she wore a sword strapped to her side and a scowl that let others know she was a force to be reckoned with. In one hand was a wyvern rider's uniform and in the other was a lance significantly nicer than the lance Azura had snagged from the armory. "Hurry up and get this on," she said, shoving the uniform toward her. "We don't want Lady Camilla to be left waiting. And wow, who cleans your room?" Ignoring the rude comment, Azura took the uniform from her and closed the door behind her. The outfit proved to be difficult to get on, as Azura had never been asked to wear armor before. The reeves were especially difficult, given that they were such cumbersome things compared to the belt they were attached to. Azura was not afraid to ride a wyvern. Hinoka had tutored her on riding pegasus-back over the years, and she had grown quite familiar with the concept. Perhaps it would be a little more dangerous if the wyvern did not like her, but she wasn't afraid. Just relieved to know that Corrin wasn't intent on seeing her killed. Once she was ready, Selena escorted her out to Windmire's wall, where Camilla waited with two wyverns. One was obviously her own, as it was decorated with royal banners and gold and black armor indicative of Nohrian royalty. The other one was slightly smaller than Camilla's, with fierce eyes that stared down the women walking toward it with an unsettling glare. Camilla noticed and pull its reins down, so that it was eye level with her. It growled at her, but she appeared to be unshaken. Corrin stood behind Camilla, wide-eyed at the interactions between Camilla and this apparently angered wyvern. "Ah! There you are! Father chose the difficult wyvern for you," Camilla said as Azura drew close, "But I'm confident you can control him. Perhaps a serene personality is what he needs. I believe his name is Cormag, and no one likes him." "Well, that's certainly one way to describe him," Azura said, eyeing the growling wyvern with unease. "The only experience I have with flying is with a pegasus." "Well, this shouldn't be much different. Just what the animals prefer—pegasus want calmer riders, I believe, and wyverns want the tougher ones." Hinoka could fit well under both of those categories, Azura thought bitterly, longing for Hoshido. Yet she also knew that they had attacked the Nohrian royal family unprovoked—she'd been there to witness it. _But that girl...she looked like she was from…_ Azura killed the thought immediately. Even if the girl was from there, Mikoto should have known and shouldn't have taken the bait, whatever it was. They knew what He'd done and what He wanted, and why they fled their homeland. And she couldn't deny that she was being treated much better than before, even if Leo was still cold toward her. He'd always been cold and uptight, most of the time seemingly avoiding his siblings even when they were children. "Well, why don't you try to get on Cormag's back? We should try to get him under control quickly so we can leave today," Camilla suggested, noticing that Azura seemed lost in thought. Azura nodded, carefully approaching the wyvern. It snapped at her as she drew close. Quick reflexes caused her to jump back before she became wyvern food. "Whoa, don't do that!" she exclaimed, before closing the distance and climbing on Cormag's back. Camilla handed her the reins, and when Cormag tried to snap at her once more, it was Azura that pulled him back. "Well, you seem to have gotten the hang of him already!" Camilla noted with a warm smile. "You know how to take off, right?" "Yes, I believe so." Azura felt uneasy on the wyvern's back, but it seemed calm for the moment. Maybe Camilla was right—all it needed was a serene presence. "Shall we get going?" "Of course." Camilla turned to Corrin. "Do you want to ride with me? It's gonna be a long walk if you choose to go on foot." Corrin shook her head. "I'll be fine."  
"Are you sure?" "I probably need to walk anyway. I've been in bed since yesterday." Camilla frowned. "Very well. Just let me know if you get tired, dear. Promise?" "You don't have to worry so much about me, but I promise." Still wearing a concerned frown, Camilla mounted her wyvern and lightly kicked its sides. With a roar, it took for the air. Azura followed her motions, lightly kicking. Cormag followed suit, quickly catching up with Camilla in the sky. Corrin walked among the cavaliers and swordsmen, refusing to complain until they'd stopped for the night. Before long, Camilla, Azura, and a couple of watchmen were the only ones awake around the campfire they'd set up. Camilla sat in silence, needle in thread in hand as she worked on what was apparently a cape. She held an empty expression on her face. Azura silently swore that she looked troubled. Unsettled, she sat beside the woman. "I heard you were sent on a mission the other day," Azura said, hoping to lighten Camilla's mood. "How did it go?" "It went well, I suppose," Camilla said, hardly regarding the girl next to her. "You suppose?" "Well, I was meant to guard a fort. My scouts reported tbe two Hoshidan princes approaching and I knew they would attack, but I thought that it would be in the morning. It was not. I suffered heavy losses, but I succeeded. Prince Ryoma retreated after I killed Prince Takumi." I killed Prince Takumi. Those words shocked Azura into silence. She struggled to maintain her calm composure as her gut twisted like a wet rag. Camilla noticed, and turned to look at her.  
"You...were close to the Hoshidans, weren't you? I'm sorry—perhaps I said that too casually." "W-well...Queen Mikoto was close to my mother, so she took me in when the ninja kidnapped me believing I was Corrin. I grew up alongside them." "What was it like?" "Well...they were of course rather cold at first. Especially Ryoma. After all, I was from Nohr. Their youngest, Sakura, warmed up to me first, then Ryoma and Hinoka. Takumi...was always distant, but he's...or was...quite reckless, so I helped Hinoka look after him." "Why did you return to Nohr? You sound like you loved them. I mean...I'm happy, but nothing awaits you here. Only misery. Only dreary skies and bloodshed. Hoshido has everything they could ever want  
or need." "You...don't sound like you enjoy it very much either." "I stopped enjoying it long ago. Nobility is quite dull." Azura was sure dull was the last word Camilla would have used to describe her status, seeing that they were being sent to what she could assume was a battlefield. But if there was something more, she did not say it and Azura didn't want to pry. A long moment of silence passed between them, in which the two of them went over their thoughts in solitude. "Please don't go back to Hoshido," Camilla finally said as she returned to her sewing project. "If you go back I'll have to hurt you." Azura pursed her lips. "What do you mean by that?" "You should get some rest, dear. We have a long walk ahead of us." "Camilla—" "Did I stutter?" Camilla was looking at her out of the corner of her eye now, and the frown that adorned her face told Azura that she did not intend to repeat herself. Uneasy, the blue haired girl stood and found a comfortable place by the fire. As she settled down, she could not stop going over Camilla's words. Of course she wanted to return to Hoshido—after all, Mikoto waited there for her, hoping to see her daughter once more. Along with the rest of the family, though Takumi was no longer among them.  
She missed them dearly.  
But Nohr had welcomed her with open arms. Leo was wary, and nearly had her killed, but she was sure pthat, in a sense, he was the same as Takumi—wary, and rightfully so. Xander, Camilla, Elise, and Corrin welcomed her with open arms, however, and she was sure that Leo would come to at least tolerate her presence as well. King Garon himself was another story—but Azura had to wonder if something had gotten a hold on his mind. He appeared almost to be a walking corpse, especially compared to her memory of him, when he'd been much more energetic, even at the age of fifty. She could recall some of his crazier outfits, with a rainbow of colors overcoming the absurd amount of black he would wear. Azura saw him rarely, but she could not deny his nearly annual visits were memorable. It was difficult to think that the King Garon at the castle now and the King Garon then were the same  
person.  
Azura wondered, did her mother's death have something to do with his transformation? \\\ It took them several days to reach Port Dia—they flew part of the distance, then took a boat to the port itself. It sat on the island with the Sevenfold Sanctuary, which was the island's main attraction, as the Rainbow Sage resided there. Anyone that could make it to the top of the mountain and through the sanctuary itself was granted his power, though the nature of that power was unknown. Xander himself had visited the Rainbow Sage once, but he refused to speak of the sort of power he was given. Port Dia was among the largest in Negantria's islands. It sat next to a town even larger than the port itself, and a long line of large ships stretched far along the shore. People usually bustled about, each with their own destination in mind, and captains tended to their ship while their crew helped pack supplies for their journeys. Today it was unusually empty. "Get ready for a fight," Camilla told Corrin as they approached the shore. "No doubt the Hoshidans beat us to it." She then went below to tell her soldiers the same thing. Corrin, who had previously been asleep, picked up her sword and strapped it to her shoulder once more. Azura retrieved Cormag from the deck, giving him a reassuring pat when he growled. Though the wyvern was still quite cranky, the two had warmed up quite nicely to each other. As long as Azura kept him fed, he would cooperate with her, so she usually carried an extra bag of dried meat on her hip for the wyvern if he got hungry at the worst possible moment. The boat slowly came to a stop at the pier, and with the stillness came unease. Port Dia was completely empty. Azura, Corrin, and Camilla left the ship, and their soldiers followed behind. The only sound was the steady pace of the army. Then an arrow zoomed past Corrin's head. They turned, and there was Takumi.  
Azura's heart pounded, and Camilla looked mortified. Corrin was simply surprised, but she was also the only one that didn't know he was supposed to be dead. "You abandoned your family and Hoshido," he said, his teeth clenched. He held up the Fujin Yumi, and it came to life as it always did, but Azura knew that this was not the same as when she observed his training sessions, occasionally joining in. He aimed it at her now. "Now pay...for your betrayal!" 


End file.
